


The Superhero AU

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chemical H, the one powder no superhero alive would want in villainous hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Superhero AU

**Author's Note:**

> God I've had this thing on my drive for so long. Like one or two years...maybe three? I've looked it over quite a bit but I've always wanted to add more. But I don't think I will, or if I do I'll come back to it when I'm not so depressed/anxiety ridden where I can barely function day to day.
> 
> Anyway, I love this drabble, and for me it's actually weird to like my own writing I'm very critical of my own stuff, but I really like how I wrote this so I thought, hell I feel anxiety-itch where I haven't posted something in a while and I like this and maybe someone else will too.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> (I hate having to tag it as Pre-slash but it's pretty much true, maybe one day I'll add more to it, no promises but when I feel less bleh most days...maybe.)

Eliot is handsome in that annoying way super-strength heroes are: having a physique that many would die for.

Hardison practically lives in the gym to get the same amount of muscles that Eliot naturally has. Not that—Not to say that he _looks_ it's just there, okay?

And the man flaunts it—flexes his muscles when fighting, and somehow always getting his uniform torn just at an angle to show the skin of his biceps, or the cleft of his pecs. He's an asshole, is what he is.

Hardison knows he is, because he says so.

“Focus Hardison.” Parker snaps her fingers in front of him, and for once Hardison is very glad that the invisibility girl is with him today; if she notices things, she either says it then and there or won't say a word. (Compared to Sophie it's better this way)

“I'm focused, I'm fo- _c_ -us-ed.” Hardison jumps up and down in place for a second, turns his mind away from the outside cameras where Eliot is in action taking down some thugs of the company that had caught them too soon.

Unfortunately this side of the building doesn't have an elevator, and so they take stairs up to the top floor.

Hardison opens the door with a quick flick of power sent through the electric lock, leaning on the wall and trying to catch his breath; he may need to work on his sprinting later.

Parker rolls her eyes and pushes her hand through the door, “Really, Hardison?”

“Right, right do you remember the last time you tried taking someone through a wall with you?” Hardison pushes the door open and glances around it. Thankfully the halls clear.

She snorts behind him, “That was funny.”

“No it was not. You left me there until superman downstairs could smash shit up.”

“I heard that Hardison.”

And dammit, he forgot about the ear-pieces. They can be finicky when it came to Hardison's powers; more specifically when Eliot was involved with Hardison's powers.

The end of the hall has the locked down vault, holding the Chemical H canister, which would eventually drain all Superheros of their powers. Which, Hardison could live with—he's brain smart, not just a supped up hacker that relied on his powers, but at least several of the most powerful Supervillians had made sure they would keep their powers.

“Parker?” Hardison checks the locks but like most anti-hero locks they were completely electronic free—old school, and filled with enough Chemical H to make Superstrength, and Parker's _Ghost_ ability useless.

“I got this.” She pulls out her set of lockpicks and it reminds Hardison that she had been a Supervillian before all this; Sophie and her had been a formidable team.

Hardison trusts her though, but that was why Eliot didn't trust her. Parker had always been a Supervillian first, just like Sophie; which actually explained a lot about why Eliot didn't trust the females of their little team.

The lock clicks, and it takes both of them pushing on it to get the damn thing open. “Alright we're inside, Nate?”

Nate has been pretty quiet this entire mission; maybe because he had been one of the first victims of Chemical H, his son's body couldn't stand the loss of his powers, and well. The man is a little unhinged as far as Superheros went but he's still considered a _hero_. “We don't want any contamination, grab the canister, and don't open it _Parker_ \--”

“One time, and Eliot was _fine_.”

“Fine, fine?! I couldn't move shit for a week, Parker. I couldn't even lift a bag of rice.”

“Why did you have a bag of rice? Is that part of your exercise routine?”

“Parker, Eliot; Quiet. Hardison make sure she doesn't open the canister, and then get the hell out of there. Sophie's still harassing the security guards but her glamor will only last so long on the President of the Company.”

Hardison nods toward the room, the security lasers are on, and it would be easy to turn off, but he is wary; Sophie's already distracting the guards but if they glance at the footage while the lasers are off, or the footage is fuzzy, it would definitely send up some red flags, “You think you can do this?”

“Pfft. Duh.” Parker glimmers for a second before disappearing, it is one of the few things on the team (other than Nate's telepathy and telekinesis) that disturbs him. Only footsteps and the flicker of light hinted at Parker's whereabouts.

The flickering is too fast and quick for anyone to notice, by the time the canister disappears and reappears next to Hardison, it had only been half a minute tops. “Let's go.”

Hardison jumps and turns around, “Dammit, Parker. I hate when you do that.”

Parker's grinning mouth appeared and dammit, he should have never let her watch Alice.

“Do you have the canister?” Nate sounds vexed and Hardison snaps to attention immediately.

“Uh, yeah, Nate. We got it right—here, come on Parker.” The hallways are still empty and they sprint to the door, down the stairs. “Eliot, all clear down there?” Hardison avoids checking the cameras even though he desperately wants too.

Parker glances at him and rolls her eyes, “You are so obvious.”

“What does that even mean?” Hardison scowls.

“No-”

“I'm fine down here, just finished up.” Harsh breathing, “Gonna need to get out of here, they had a super on the ground team, and I couldn't hit him as hard as I wanted without destroying the sidewalk.”

“Great.” Hardison is not happy with the heavy breathing accompanying Eliot's words, but he shakes his head and tells himself to stop overreacting.

“Chill the fuck out, Hardison.” Parker hisses, she urges him down the last flight of stairs and out into the open.

Eliot looks fine, thankfully.

Hardison activates the biometric scanner on his hip just to make sure, the red flashing light is probably a dead give away but it is still noon, and hard to see.

“So obvious.” Parker mutters.

Their car is parked just across the street, they slip inside, and both Hardison and Eliot make sure Parker doesn't reach the driver's side first.

“Alright, Sophie?”

“ _Leaving now_ , Alright, alright if I have even one more report about lazy ass security on my desk in the next six months I will personally start firing people.” A sound of loud urgent agreement, and highheels on the floor before fresh air. “I'm out.”

“I see her, get in the car, Soph.”

 

 

 


End file.
